Cross My Heart
by mystiques
Summary: Dylan Marvil doesn't place her trust in Massie Block, so she starts her own clique, with help from Nina Callas. Add in some drama, a vengeful Kristen, and a few well-kept secrets, and it becomes war. / AU, set during Invasion of the Boy Snatchers / sequel to Secrets Should be kept Secrets. *SYOC open*


**an l **so um sorry i haven't uploaded the sequel to "secrets should be kept secrets" yet, but here it is! :)

* * *

**Massie Block: **Now that her best friend, Alicia Rivera, is on her side, everything is well, right? She has a new tube of Glossip Girl every day, and an entire wardrobe filled with designer clothing. No problem. Massie will continue to rule OCD with an iron grip, and nothing will get in her way. Or will they...?

**Alicia Rivera: **Alpha wasn't exactly her thing, but she's got a major scoop on something—who will she tell the secret too? And will she finally choose her final leader? She's got the looks, the gossip, and the ah-mazing life—but how can she choose her destiny when her hawt cousin Nina arrives and swears vengeance on Massie for no reason at all?

**Dylan Marvil: **Thank Gawd Alicia's cousin is here—that's one less girl to find. She's sick to the core with Massie and her annoyingly perfect life. Dylan has gained a few pounds over winter break—oops—but it's okay, hopefully Nina has some tips!

**Kristen Gregory: **She's not quite sure that siding with Massie is the best choice—Massie barely won last time—and Kristen really looks up to Nina Callas. Maybe if she joins Dylan's side she can get some tips from the Spanish chick. But then, again, if she sides with Massie, she'll probably be on the winning side, right?

**Claire Lyons: **Now that she finally has Cam back in her hands, she's ready to join Massie. Right? But maybe Massie doesn't _want_ Claire back. She'll do anything to get on Massie's side—she knows that the alpha can win—and besides, Dylan was never all that nice to her, anyway.

**The clique...the only thing harder than getting in is staying in. **

* * *

**Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Room**

**Friday, August 11**

**3:04 PM**

"Kuh-risten!" Dylan shouted into her phone as she paced back and forth in front of the mirror.

"What?!" Kristen snapped. "And stop calling me that. It's so irritating, it sounds revolsive, _and_ it's ripped off from Massie."

"Puh-lease, like I care about May-sie!" Dylan sneered. "She's so dead to me."

"Ugh." Kristen sighed, and Dylan could see her rolling her eyes. "Dyl, that phrase is stolen from her. Honestly, if you want to beat her, make up your own style. Don't steal hers."

"Fine!" Dylan smirked. "I'll come up with my own. And they will be _way_ better than hers."

"If you say so," Kristen said wearily, and the phone clicked as she hung up.

Dylan glared at the phone. "This is nawt fair." She turned to the mirror, and suddenly, a new idea formed in her head. "Oh! I'll look for my new group of friends and then we can work together to beat Massie!"

She laughed, and dialed Alicia, who picked up right away. "Dylan, I don't want to talk to you. Unless this is important, get the fuck away from me."

Dylan sighed. "I need to talk to Nina. Now." Dylan grinned delightedly at how bossy she sounded.

"Okay, whatever you want—she's a major loser anyway." Alicia said quire cheerfully. "By the way, if you're going for alpha-speech, try something new and unique. Being weird doesn't help."

Dylan scowled, and she waited for Nina to pick up the phone. "Hello? Nina?"

"Oh, hey, Dyl," Nina said. "So, when are we going to recruit our fabulous_ amigos _to join us on our mission to take down May-ssie?"

"Now." Dylan smirked. "Come over to my house—we can make the posters to advertise it."

"Nah. How about we just post it on my _prima's_ blog? She has tons of followers—it'll work."

"Perfect!" Dylan grinned. "See you tomorrow for the meet-up?"

"Done." Nina laughed, her tinkling giggle filling Dylan's ears.

* * *

**notes l **i need ocs. yup. sorry, if you sent one in during the secrets should be kept secrets time, send one in again.

i need 3-4 OCs. you can put it in the review or in a pm. if you choose pm, the subject line **must **be "cross my heart oc form"

well, here's the form:

**name:**

**nickname (optional):**

**birthday:**

**appearance:**

**personality:**

**favorite things:**

**pet peeves:**

**activities (like extracurriculars & other stuff like shopping):**

**crush/boyfriend (optional):**

**why is she on dylan's side? (please don't make this all mary sue-y):**

**clique name suggestion (optional):**

please don't favorite or follow without leaving a review! and the form will be deleted once i get enough OCs. i apologize for the short chapter, but my prologues are _always _short. :)

okay, um, i'll make this massington & clam & slight dylington. :D

xx jo


End file.
